


Pa̡t͜h̛et҉i͟c

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [37]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti Is His Own Warning, Arch nemesis, Blood, Broken Bones, Fist Fights, Swearing, Threats, Torture, Verbal Abuse, stab wounds, superhero, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Fights with Anti can go either way





	Pa̡t͜h̛et҉i͟c

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha I procrastinated a lot but got it done anyway. I nearly posted this without a title then groaned because titles s u c k.

“Are ̷y̷ou e̡ven ̕t̶rying, ͜he͏ro?" Anti taunted, glitching out of Jackie’s hold on him, appearing several feet away in a reforming cloud of pixels.

Jackie chose not to answer the mocking, knowing it wouldn’t do him any good. Instead he took the chance to gasp for air, swiping the back of his glove under his crooked nose, smearing blood across his face. He planted a foot behind him, slipping into a defensive stance instinctively. The pounding in his head was ignored, his blood racing.

Anti disappeared in a crackle of static and the pop of him reforming to Jackie’s left was all the indication he needed. He whirled and caught Anti’s lower right arm, straining to keep the knife from plunging into his throat. A solid kick to his knee sent Jackie crumpling falling over to one side, swearing colorfully.

"̧L̶an̛g̸u̶ag҉e̸!̧"͢ Anti gasped in mock astonishment. "Y͡ơu ͝ha̢ve ͜ch̶i̶l̶dr͝e͢n͜ wh̡o ͞loơk ͞u͢p to ̨y͟ou̷.” 

Jackie wrapped his arms around Anti’s legs, intending on bringing the demon down too only for his arms to tighten on nothing but air. “Fucking—”

A boot slammed into his ribs, pain exploding in his side. The hero yelled, curling in on himself, hands flying to cover his side.

“͠On ͏y̶o̵ur ştom̡ach̴,̡” Anti said.

Jackie grit his teeth, removing one hand from his side to begin pushing himself up. Another sharp kick to his same side but this time something in his left hand cracked. He screamed, drawing in pained gasps between sobs.

“͢Wh̶at̵ ͢d̢i҉d ͢I̸ ͜s͘ay?"̛ Anti’s foot forced him to roll off his side and onto his stomach, exposing his back to the villain. He dropped onto one knee, his bony knee digging into the center of JAckie’s back, driving the air from his lungs.

Jackie brought his arms on either side of him, ready to push up and throw Anti off. A burning punch under his left shoulder blade knocked the strength out of his arms, ripping an agonized scream out of his throat. Anti pressed the flat of his palm on the top of the handle and pressed down until the blade was sank all the way to the hilt. With a vicious turn, Anti twisted the knife, blade sawing through flesh and muscle.

"Y̷ou̷'̶re ҉a͡ ͟f͝a̸i̴l͝ure of̵ a hęro,"͞ Anti snarled. "͞He͝ro̕es don͟’t ͡ _l͠o͡sȩ;̨_  ̵her͢oe̛s d̡o҉n'͠t̸  _c̷r̕y̨.͜_  ͢Y̷ou'r͘e͠ ҉p̨a̷the̶ti͜c."͡ 

Jackie choked on a sob, writhing in pain under Anti. His normally calm and upbeat demeanor was overridden by pain and fear. 

_Away, away—he had to get away—_

"You ͟b̡a͠rel͜y ͝ha͟ve ҉a͘ny̵ us͝e̶ a̛s ҉a ͡pu͞p̶p͜e͏t ͟y̵o͝u're so ̵inc̨ompete̶n͟t̴!̷" Another violent twist of the knife before he ripped it out, drawing a scream from the other. Warm liquid was welling up, soaking his suit and his skin.

"҉Y̷o̶u'̷r̵e almo̶st͝ ̷n͜ot̵ ͡w͠ort̴h ̕keeping̷ ͠a͞round̢.̛"͜ 

Claws tangled themselves in his hair and brought his head back, muscles in his neck straining painfully. Suddenly his head was slammed down, face connecting with the cement with a sickening crack. Jackie’s hoarse cry of pain was cut off by Anti’s claws digging into his scalp, wrenching his head back again. Blood streamed down his broken nose, peeled off skin on his forehead leaking red.

"T͘he ǫn͝l̛y̸ ͜wa͠y̛ yǫu'̴d҉ b͘e u̶sef̷ul̢ i͜s̛ if ҉y͡o̕u'̛d ͜ _sųb͢mi̡t̸!"̛_   Anti screeched, his voice cracking and breaking into three other voices. He slammed his palm on the wound on Jackie’s back. A second wave of pain flared up and Jackie screamed so hard his voice broke.

"Soon͡ ̧y̨oư'̸ll ͏be͞  _b̛e͡g̴g͏in͞g̶_  for͏ ̷me to͝ ̛b̸ea͟t y͠o͠u,̡ ̡c͏r̸ying for ̴me ̨t̨o̶ ̵pull̛ yo̴u̡r stŗings!”

Anti’s claws raked down the left side of his face, peeling away skin and allowing dark liquid to run down his face. "̛Bu̡t̛ f͏i͞rs͡t—"̨  Anti snarled, lifting his knee and bringing it down directly on Jackie’s spine. "I ̴hav͡e ͝t͠o ͡ _b̕re͟ak̨_  ͝y͜o҉u͠, ̧h͜e͜ro̢.“͏

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for something super personal coming up soon. Not a JSE fic but a letter to... anyone who I know really. It's important.


End file.
